1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a liquid crystal panel using a patterned water repellent layer to control a region of an alignment layer and a manufacturing method of the liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In liquid crystal panels, an alignment material layer is generally formed on an inner surface of a substrate for controlling alignment conditions of liquid crystal molecules near the substrate such as an array substrate and/or a color filter substrate. Grooves aligned along a specific direction are formed on the alignment material layer by a rubbing process so as to control a pre-tilt angle of the liquid crystal molecules formed subsequently. Conventionally, the alignment material layer mentioned above is formed by a transfer printing process. However, for large size panel production, there are many problems in manufacturing process and costs because equipment of the transfer printing process such as an APR rubber plate has to become bigger, and required space of the equipment is increased. Accordingly, an inkjet process for forming alignment material layers becomes a solution for the problems mentioned above. The alignment material sprayed by the inkjet process is liquid, and a retaining wall with a much larger thickness is required to control the liquid alignment material in a specific distribution region. However, additional processes are required for forming the retaining wall, and the total manufacturing processes and the structural design are affected accordingly.